Forever my Beloved
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: Not being able to let go... Only time will know... the regrets of not confessing her love earlier on... Is something the soon-to-be head leader of the Kannagi will have to deal with. [Consists of a prologue and the actual One-shot] Please feel free to review c:
1. Prologue

**Forever my Beloved**

**~Prologue~**

It is the day of Ayano's ceremony and as well as her 19th birthday. What thoughts go through the mind of the young Kannagi heiress as she prepares herself for her inaugural day. Today is also the day where her father will announce her suitor, however it is not Kazuma. Unless the Fujutsushi user claims Ayano as his own, the soon to be Soshu of the Kannagi household will be forced to be betrothed to another. What will become of the hard-headed scarlet beauty? Read on to find out!

**A/N: Any events that take part in this one-shot, do not relate in anyway to my other original fanficts. Will be updated later on today. Look forward to it okay~! (:**

_3/20/2013; 1:19 pm_


	2. Forever my Beloved

**Forever my Beloved**

**A/N: Please enjoy this lovely one-shot of Ayano and Kazuma, is really all I have to say. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

* * *

_She knew she would regret this..._

Steam swayed swiftly around the enjutsushi user's body, as her pores began to open up, calming her, making feel at ease. The structure she was enclosed in was made of 100% bamboo, blessed earlier by a priestess. Ayano was indulging herself in the steaming hot ceremonial bath. Yes. The day has finally come for the young Kannagi heiress to finally take her place at the head of the Kannagi clan. It was the day that she had been training and working hard for through most of her teenage years, something she had yearned for, after defeating the now deemed fujustushi user, her second cousin; Yagami, Kazuma.

She grimaced, having to have thought about the man in question. He was off on some mission and she hadn't seen him since last year, at the airport, where they had their final confrontation. Ayano let the thought, the flashback, take over her mind for a bit.

**Flashback:**

_She stared at him with uneasy eyes..._

_"Ayano, you're only making this more painful for yourself. Don't worry, I will return."_

_Ayano, startled, glared at Kazuma. "Who said that I'd miss you!?"_

_"No one- Oh wait, you." Kazuma smirked._

_Ayano felt flustered. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_Kazuma chuckled. "Ahh, I think I'm going to miss that attitude of yours the most."_

_Ayano halted her actions. "Eh?"_

_Kazuma's smirk melted into a grin. He then enclosed the agitated princess within his embrace. Ayano had put up a fight at first, but soon came through and returned the embrace, knowing that the fujutsushi user was going to be gone for awhile._

_"Write us everyday! I mean, for Ren's sake... Yea." Ayano mumbled against Kazuma's chest._

_"I'll see if I can, I am going undercover, remember?"_

_"True."_

_"Aha, Don't worry. I'll be fine." Kazuma held Ayano for a few more moments, when the call came in for his flight. "Ahh, time to head out. Take care, Ayano. Tell Ren, as well as Jugo, that I bid them farewell."  
_

_Ayano nodded. She was trying hard not to let the tears flow down her cheeks. "You better return soon!" Ayano shouted at Kazuma as he boarded the plane._

_He smirked at her, mouthing the words: "Of course."_

**Flashback end.**

After that day and the months to come after that day, Ayano had grew tired. She was tired of waiting for a letter to come by their door. He had broken their promise to keep in contact, probably had found another woman to toy around with, I mean, isn't France the place of love? It had already passed 4 months, one month overdue from the original return date. Ayano was already in the process of working out the arrangements for her coronation ceremony. Her father had asked her at least _three_ times if she had wanted Kazuma on the guest list, she had replied _no _to all three. _**What if he's not back by then...**_ She thought, her heart and mind slowly depreciating with the thought of her long, one-sided love for Kazuma. And, when the time came for her to choose a suitor, she was willing to say Kazuma, but knew better than to acknowledge her childish desire. Instead, she had informed her father that, he may choose a suitor and that no matter what she will trust him on his judgment. Ayano has no clue as to whom her suitor may be, but she definitely knew it wasn't going to be Kazuma, she anticipated that he will as well not make it to her ceremony in time.

Ayano frowned, but not wanting to let dispiriting thoughts cloud her mind any longer, scooped up a container full of the herbal water and let it flow onto her being. She sighed in pleasure, trying to feel more optimistic.

"Finally... I get to experience the duties that my ancestors had experienced before their grand moment." Ayano mumbled contently to herself. She then slumped into the pleasant scented water gingerly, sitting erect against the lateral region of the rather large tub. She let the aroma and the warm liquid take her over, engulfing her in pure bliss. Again, she sighed, feeling satisfied. A few moments had passed when Ayano's peace had been stirred. There was a knock at the threshold.

"Who is it?" Ayano bellowed, still flustered from the sudden sound.

"Yuri San at your service, Ayano Sama."

Ayano smiled, seeing as it was Yuri San. "Come in!"

Yuri San entered. She smiled, holding up some type of robe. Ayano, still submersed in the herbal waters, tilted her head in wonder at the piece of cloth.

"It's _your_ ceremonial bathrobe. They had just got done blessing it. Come, Ayano Sama, it is time to bring you in for your fitting." Yuri San smiled, warm-heartedly.

Ayano stood up, not ashamed of the fact that she was entirely nude. She reminded herself that she had the body of a warrior, yet still a body of a grown woman. It was finally her time to shine. She let Yuri San wrap the clothing around her person. Yuri San took her by the shoulders, holding her away at arms length.

"You look beautiful. You look as lovely as your mother, before her wedding ceremony." (All ceremonies in the Kannagi household begin the same.) Yuri San began tearing up. Ayano laid a hand on her beloved hand maid's cheek. She was a bit displeased that she was forbidden to make any amorous contact with anyone, before and during the ceremony. She promised herself that she'd embrace her beloved mother-figure later on.

"Thank you, Yuri San. I am so happy to see you! A familiar face. All morning I had been handled by these, I guess special-for-the-occasion hand maidens, it was an uneasy experience. I'm glad that they have allowed you in." Ayano beamed.

Yuri San laughed softly. "I see. Ahaha, must have been an inconvenient ordeal, hm? Well, enough of that now, I must transport you to the back of the shrine, where you will be fitted for you ceremonial robes." Yuri San paused, shooting Ayano another warm facial gesture. "And do not fret, I have put in a recommendation to your father to let you have _any _color of pink, your heart oh-so desires!"

Ayano couldn't hold herself back any longer. Before leaving the sacred property, Ayano embraced her hand-maiden.

"A-Ayano..." Yuri San gasped.

"Shh... Only you. Just this once. Keep it a secret... Just-Thank you so much Yuri San!"

Yuri San smiled, returning the embrace. "Alright, oh and Ayano?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday, my dear!"

Ayano a soft facial expression emanated upon her face. "Arigatou~!"

_He never really was into formal affairs..._

"Name." Stated the bodyguard outside of the Kannagi estate. He was working for the Meiji Clan, another branch of the Kannagi.

"Yagami. Yagami, Kazuma."

The guard smirked. "It's been awhile. Kazuma."

"You look like you've been doing well, eh? Tsuraya." Kazuma replied, looking rather dominant. Meiji, Tsuraya, was one of the boys who had often toyed around with Kazuma when they were younger, but since then, the two men have made amends, through Ayano forcing them all to apologize to Kazuma, just last year after the battle at Pandemonium.

During the year before, Kazuma and Ayano worked on cases and such, along with Ren. Also during that year, Kazuma had come to learn more about Ayano and had soon accepted her as someone he would pursue, but did not dote on it. In the end he ended up getting recruited for an assignment, about mid December, which was ordered out, by Kirika. Kazuma had the task of doing undercover/spy work in France. Some franchise was going under and some gambling among normal humans, using magic users as slaves. It was basically a slave trade issue. Kazuma was said to be gone for 3 months, but ended up staying longer due to getting caught in pursuing his undercover work. He was put to jail for a couple of weeks before Kirika was contacted. Of course Kirika had contacted Jugo, who in turn filed for Kazuma's release. And here we are now, on the day of Ayano's birthday and official ceremony to become head of Kannagi.

"Ahh yes, indeed. You came just for her, huh? Didn't you?" Tsuraya jeered.

"You could say that. Rather, the princess would be infuriated if I hadn't shown up." Kazuma joked.

"This is peculiar, Ayano Sama has not granted you access to her event."

Kazuma smiled coyly. _**It's just like her. **_"Ahh... looks like I made the princess wait too long, eh?" Some of the Kannagi knew of Kazuma and Ayano's relationship. Most of the Kannagi elders, who were affected by Jugo's perception of Kazuma, had also hoped for Kazuma to return to the household, knowing the only way, would be for Kazuma to marry a Kannagi woman. Kazuma often disregarded this ordeal and simply worked along side them; as long as they kept the money coming, of course.

"Don't worry, I'll let you in. The soon to be Ex-Soshu wouldn't mind. Think of it as VIP access." Tsuraya paused. "However, do not mention that it was me who had let you get by. Think you can deal with that?"

Kazuma laughed, amused. "Sure. Thanks man." He patted Tsuraya on the shoulder, then began walking up the pathway towards the Kannagi's main building.

_**I am home, Ayano. **_Kazuma thought to himself as he entered the meeting room.

_She was already having her make-up done..._

"Otou San?" Ayano chirped, as the hand maids made way for the soon to be Ex-Soshu.

"Ayano. You look... Just like your mother." He smiled, wholesomely.

A light pink plush stained Ayano's cheeks, and it wasn't because of the make-up. "Thank you, Otou San." She bowed. If she was to amount to the looks of that of her mother, then she must look fascinating, though Ayano, as the hot-head she was, refused to think of herself as high-standard.

"Oh, no no, I should be bowing to you." Jugo then bowed, causing Ayano to be flustered.

"Ahh, Otou San! I don't deserve that kind of recognition yet! I-I'm not even deemed head leader yet..." Ayano smiled sympathetically. "Otou San... Do I look as if I am ready to become next head?"

"Not at all."

Ayano flinched. "How blunt!" She whined, her face had on a mopy-looking disposition.

Jugo laughed, humored by Ayano's anticipated reaction. He then laid a hand on Ayano's shoulder and lowered his head, so her could whisper in her ear. "However, I am sure that you will become such a great leader, in the time to come. Make me proud, Ayano."

Ayano beckoned her tears not to show themselves. She instead inhaled deeply, soothing her self. "Thank you, for everything Otou San."

"It is my duty, to make you, my daughter, happy." He held her hand.

Ayano gazed at her father. When was the last time they were this affectionate? When she was what eight or nine? She smiled, knowing that her father will be and always will be proud of her and her actions.

"Good luck. I will see you, when you make you debut in an hour."

Ayano nodded in understanding.

"Oh and- There's a special guest here to see you." A connotative look was spread across Jugo's feature. Ayano stared at him dumbstruck.

"Who? May it be Nanase or Yukari?" Ayano began feeling a bit anxious, having to not have seen her friends in a couple of days, due to her being at home, training for her ceremony.

"_He's_ right behind the door. Come. Kazuma." Jugo said as he left opened the door, letting Kazuma enter.

Ayano's eyes widened in shock. She sat there frozen, not know what to say, feel, or what to do at that moment. Kazuma looked composed and quite handsome in his full-blown tux. He nonchalantly strolled up to Ayano and slowly spun her chair around so she was facing the dresser's mirror.

"Ahh... you seem to have grown during the time of my absence." Kazuma expressed with interest, hinted in his voice.

Ayano just stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing crimson-red lipstick, simple eye-makeup, and had sported a light blush, which grew along with her natural blush. She did look a lot more her age, even a bit more, perhaps even Kazuma's age. She subdued a smile of conformance. She then averted her eyes to Kazuma, who was also gazing at her through the mirror. She tilted her head laterally, staring at the wall, avoiding his gaze.

"Why have you come?" She inquired, putting on an act of dominance and composure.

Kazuma continued to look at her through the mirror's reflection. "Why am I not on the list? Got a bone to pick with me, eh? Ayano." He vocalized coyly with a hint of dalliance.

Ayano began fumbling with the hem of her robe. She was not fully clothed, the only thing keeping her covered was the flimsy piece of cloth that had blanketed her figure. She was soon to be called for the final fitting. She glared at the clock that was pinned onto the wall, where she had kept her steady gaze, yearning for it to move faster, but it seemed as if time were slowing down, with only Kazuma and she breathing within the enclosed space.

She took a deep breath. "I thought you weren't going to come. I didn't want to increase the duties of the chefs and the ushers by leaving an extra table setting and an extra seat, for someone who may or may not show up. It's a waste of time and money Kazuma and I know that you obviously know that."

Kazuma wasn't even a bit phased by her sudden outburst, much to Ayano's chagrin. She pouted.

"Just leave you idiot, no one forced you to come."

"I know."

"Well? Then can you please take your departure on this place. I have to finish up, I have almost less than 5 minutes before they'll come fetch me for my fitting."

"Ayano. I have something important to tell you."

Ayano spun the chair around, facing Kazuma head on. She eyed him, interested. "Do tell?"

"First off, I am terribly sorry for not contacting you earlier. I was bombarded by work."

"I can understand that..." Ayano answered, defeated.

"And..."

"And?"

"I had a little run in with the police."

"What!?" Ayano snatched Kazuma by the collar and jerked him towards her. "What in hell's name did you do?"

Kazuma chuckled hoarsely. "Uh. I had infiltrated the facility I was to be observing for criminal activity. Turns out they thought of me as a criminal, seeing as I am a foreign man in their country. I was lock up and then up until a few weeks ago, did Jugo file for my release."

A shocked look was plastered on Ayano's face. This was the first she had heard of this, but then again, it was Kazuma. She eyed him suspiciously, then abruptly let go his collar. "Wow. Of course."

"Indeed."

"Well... I am going to go check on the hand-maids, they had probably got caught up in something, probably having to deal with the ceremony, as the future Soshu, it is my duty to address such affairs. If you'll excuse me." Ayano stood up, dignified. Making her way towards the door, Ayano was then suddenly jerked back by Kazuma, grasping her wrist. She glared at him. "Release my wrist at once Kazuma, I'm not playing your games anymore, I'm not who I was before you had left, I've grown, I don't _need _you anymore!" Ayano said fighting with sheer will-power trying to break free from Kazuma's clutches, but failed miserably. She gave in, landing in Kazuma's lap.

"Who said that I'd let you go that easily." Kazuma said, assertiveness hinted in his voice.

Ayano eyes widened. What was he attempting? The young Kannagi heiress was befuddled.

"I want you to sit tight and listen princess, can you do that for me?"

Not wanting to make the situation worst (In Ayano's opinion), she reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"Good." Kazuma paused, sighing. He then looked straight into Ayano eyes. Ayano tilted her head, just a little to the right. Kazuma closed in on Ayano, almost groaning into her ear. "Look at me." Ayano, stunned by Kazuma's tone of voice, turned back to look at him, she bit her lip.

"Where were we, ahh, oh yes. Stand up Ayano." Ayano did as she was told. "Keep your eyes on me, look into my eyes as well." Ayano obeyed. **_I'm not some puppet..._**Ayano whined in her mind. Kazuma held her at arms length. He paused. His senses heightened. He sneered. "Damn." Kazuma released Ayano from his grip. "Here. Read this."

"Wait, what is it?-"

"No time for explaining. I'll be in the background. Until then." Kazuma then propped open a window, bolting through it, floating away with the breeze.

"What the?" Ayano stared at the envelope in her hands. The stamp that was on the letter was from France. Paris, France. Ayano allowed herself to grin. She then apprehensively tore open the packaging. Inside there was a flimsy piece of stationary with rushed handwriting. Ayano's eyes softened. Holding the letter against her chest, she began to weep.

When the hand-maids had finally entered the room, along with the priestess and Yuri San, Ayano had already shoved the letter into the one of the dresser's drawers. She could re-read the words on that piece of paper forever and she will as soon as she came back from the ceremony. It was almost time for her ceremony, _her_ moment.

_The rhythm of the flute along with the beat of the taiko drums emerged together, to create a distinctive tune..._

Ayano was being carried in a Norimono. (Japanese for a "litter"/shoulder carriage.) She sported a modest smile, waving at her fellow friends and family, as she was being transported to the ceremonial tent, where _only_ that main household members, the elders, and close friends, were allowed to witness the event. Ayano searched the crowd for the fujutsushi user, but reminded herself not to fuss over him. He'll come around if he feels that he should.

Finally, after much anticipation, Ayano was settled in front of the tent. She was then escorted by two fellow elders of the Kannagi, to come and enter the tent. Everyone else, who were of less importance waited outside, as the 1000 year-old ceremony was about to begin. They would be able to witness their next leader in a bit, during the suitor ceremony and the banquet.

_Ayano had preformed the ceremony with ease..._

"Ahhh... That was nerve-wracking." Ayano muttered into Nanase's chest with Yukari holding a glass of water for her. The two were the only ones outside of the Kannagi's bloodline to witness today's events. The ceremony had finally taken place, she was now acknowledged as the new Soshu of the Kannagi. The affair had taken 2 whole hours, consisting of a tea ceremony, readings of passages from past Soshus, and the final duel between Ayano and her father, Jugo. Even if her father was still badly handicapped from the event that took away his will to be mobile, he forced himself to be able to duel against Ayano. He wasn't going to let anyone else take his place, not even Genma.

"Dueling your father must have been tough. He didn't go easy." Nanase chortled.

Ayano simply nodded, agreeing with her statement. It was hard, seeing as it was her own father. Ayano tensed up at the thought of witnessing her father's purple flame.

"Here, Ayano Chan, take this. It will lessen your anxiety. Come now." Ayano gladly accepted the offer and gulped down the fluid.

"Arigatou, Yukari! And you as well, Nanase! You two are the best!"

"We know." Nanase replied with a smile.

"Mmh~!" Yukari nodded, agreeing with Nanase.

"Ayano!" Chirped Ren as he ran up to his 'Nee San.'

"Ren!" Ayano took the now, 16 year old boy in her arms.

"Heehee, I can finally hug Nee San- I mean Soshu!" Ren joked.

"Mhmm!" Ayano voiced jubilantly.

"Nee San... I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it? As the new head of the clan, I am entitled to answer your inquiries!" Ayano said with boldness, hinted in her voice.

"Where is Nii San...?" Ren questioned almost hesitantly.

Ayano tried to keep a composed face. "I'm sure he is around here... probably causing a ruckus!" Ayano said, trying to sound positive, laughing gawkily, trying to appeal to Ren, her little brother figure in life.

"Ahaha... Maybe..." Ren also forced a smile, he lightly chuckled, going along with his Nee San's act.

_**Where is he...**_ Ayano questioned in her psyche. Ayano's thoughts were broken off by a sudden "clang" sound from the audio system, her father was about to call her through the microphone.

"Will my daughter, the deemed head-leader of the Kannagi, please make her way to the public tent for the next part of her ceremonial duties." Jugo said proudly. Right after you could lightly hear him sip his tea, causing humorous comments and laughter among the Kannagi and close friends of the Kannagi.

The look on Ayano's face was bashful, but she knew she must adhere to this new title that she now beheld. After reassuring herself that she can do this, Ayano inhaled deeply, sighing straight afterward. She then put on her best dignified face. She looked stoic, yet benevolent as she made her way to the front where her father sat, holding a document.

Ayano gulped. _**The document that contains the name of my future husband... my future... partner...**_

Jugo grasped his daughters hands and instructed her to sit right beside him. She was now sitting in the noble-like chair, that her father had previously use to always be seated in, during special occasions and such and so have her ancestors in the past time. Ayano felt a sense of pride and honor, knowing she has now been bestowed upon this privilege. She laughed silently to herself, remembering the one day that gave her the ambition to become head of the Kannagi.

**Flashback:**

_We stumble upon the scene of young Ayano, aged 7. In this moment she is currently attempting to climb up onto the seat, the seat that the current Soshu, owns, her father._

"_Ayano!" Jugo scolded lightly. Scooping_ Ayano in his arms.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Ayano chuckled whole-heartedly. _

_Ayano was always Jugo's bundle of joy, especially since, his wife, his... late wife; Kannagi, Amamiya, passed, just last year late June. You could almost see the sullen feel in his eyes, from remembering such a mournful memory. He was taken aback by Ayano's sudden tug to his robe._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Why do you always sit in that big chair?" Ayano mumbled, so very excited to hear his answer._

_Jugo smiled, looking into Ayano's eyes. Those big wide eyes of nothing but good faith and jubilant feels. There were just like his wife's, golden-tinted crimson, with the same characteristics. Even when Amamiya was dealing with her illness, she had always kept a smile going, on her lips and in her eyes._

_Ayano and her, they were one in the same and he then held his daughter close to him, like something he'd forever cherish all his life, just like his Amamiya._

"_Daddy?" Ayano cooed, her eyes widened when she felt a tear drop splash on her cheek. Ayano pouted. "Don't cry daddy... I won't ask you anymore questions... I'm sorry!" She said holding onto her father tight, as if her embrace would will Jugo's tears to disappear. _

_Jugo chuckled at his daughter's words and actions._

"_Daddy? What is it now?" Ayano inquired, her eyes full of wonder._

_Jugo then made his way, still carrying Ayano, to the seat where spent most of his time as Soshu, especially now. Ever since his accident last year, unfortunately after his wife's passing. He'd been driving recklessly, thankfully not under the influence, trying to rush towards his wife's bedside. Jugo immediately shut these feelings out. He wanted to put on a happy face for Ayano and he'd tell her all about her beloved mother in due time._

_Jugo then began. "This is where daddy preforms his job, his job as leader of the whole Kannagi clan!"_

_Ayano's smile widened. "Really daddy? That is so cool!" She clapped her hands, truly happy for her father._

"_And..." Jugo continued. "This is where you'll hopefully take my place!" He took Ayano's hand in his. "I know you will make me so proud, Ayano!" _

_Ayano kissed her father's cheek. "Okay daddy... I'll make you extra super duper proud!" Ayano exclaimed holding her arms out-wide, giving her father a wholesome embrace. Jugo returned the embrace._

_**Our daughter will make us proud... both of us... my dear Amamiya.**_

**Flashback end.**

"Fellow family and friends, I welcome you all to the glorious day that we have all waited for! The coronation and birthday celebration of my daughter; Kannagi, Ayano, as she makes her debut as the new Soshu of the Kannagi Clan!"

A positive roar of approval emanated from the audience. Ayano was overwhelmed. Did they all think that highly of her, already? Ayano smiled nodding in approval to their cheers, but still remained dignified.

"Now. It is time for I; Kannagi, Jugo, to announce the betrothed of my lovely daughter." Jugo enunciated, causing "oh's and ah's" to erupt from the audience.

A deep blush stained Ayano's cheeks. She had almost forgotten about this portion of the ceremony. Where was Kazuma? Why is this even happening? And the main question, why I front of all these people!? Ayano hoarsely whispered to one of the hand-on maids to fetch her a glass of water.

"Ayano, composure." Jugo demanded.

Ayano simply nodded, gazing straightforward at the audience. She gulped as her father began, once more.

"Well. This young man is indeed, worthy of my daughter's hand. He has made such an impact on this family and all over the world! I would like to announce the future groom's na-"

"I think we'd all like to have an intermission. Miss Soshu doesn't look too well."

Ayano's eyes widened. She stood up, balling her hands in fists. She did not care if this was in front of an audience. It was her moment, her time, to confront the man she knew she loved, the man that she wanted as her groom, her husband, the one that she wanted in general. No one can replace him, not even the man her father's judgment has chosen.

"Kazuma!" Ayano said rushing towards the fujutsushi user. While running she slipped on her long robe's silky fabric, falling, pinning Kazuma to the ground.

The two laughed it off and stood at their knees.

"Where were you?" Ayano inquired, worry hinted in the tone of her voice.

"Was clearing some thoughts, had to get some time alone." Kazuma answered, honestly.

"I see." Ayano smiled. She paused. "Kazuma... about the letter..." Ayano clutched her chest. "About- I..." Ayano couldn't seem to find the words. "I can't... there are no words to express how I feel... and you know how I am. Actions before words." Ayano looked up into Kazuma's eyes. His ruby-red, they were so warm now, not like when they first met. Back then they were cold and full of self-remorse, but now they had blossomed into a whole new being. She smiled, knowing she helped make that happen. It was all said in the letter she had received. Ayano tried to recollect her thoughts, the words of that heart-felt letter.

**The Letter:**

_Ayano,_

_As requested here is the letter you oh-so insisted on me writing. Well, I'm not really a straight-forward kind of person, unlike you Ayano, I like to keep things quaint, but for the time being, I feel as if I should address this matter, seeing as it is your ceremony in a few days. Unfortunately, I am not so sure when I will be retuning back, but thanks to your father, I know that I will be returning back, but there's no defined due date. On to the point of this letter, I just want to express my sincere feelings on how proud I am of you. You are such a strong-willed girl with so much in her, so much potential. You never cease to amaze me. Everyday is much different from the previous and I thank you for the amusement and joy of being in your presence._

_Although you always were never the one to come to with your feelings, I feel like I should jump-start this new beginning for the both of us. Though, I am not going to say it until you say it, Ayano. However, what i'd like to say is that..._

_You are forever my beloved._

_Kazuma_

**Letter end.**

"Then show me what you feel."

Ayano did as she was told. She gingerly wrapped her arms around her beloved and planted a light, delicate, yet heart-felt kiss. She felt it in her stomach, a churn of new feelings, like she had never felt before.

Kazuma held Ayano by her left cheek, stoking her marble complexion with his thumb. It was a new feel for him as well. He felt renewed. In some ways, it felt like his first time feeling Tsui ling against his lips, however, Ayano was definitely a new feel, a feel that he knew he'd be feeling for the rest of his life.

The crowd around them 'awwed.' Even Jugo.

"Former Soshu; Kannagi, Jugo, may I please have your blessing to be married to your daughter."

Jugo chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

_A few weeks later..._

"Otou San!" Ayano chirped, running into her father's arms.

"Ayano, glad you came to see me. How was Italy?"

"Oh it was amazing! Especially because I had Kazuma by my side." Ayano looked bashful.

Jugo nodded in understanding. "Aha, yes indeed."

"Mmh~! So, Otou San, I've been meaning to ask you this..."

Jugo looked at his daughter, wondering. "Hmm? Is that so?"

"Indeed. Uhmm... I was wondering... Who was the man I was to be wed to?"

"Oh. Here." Jugo handed her a document.

"It's blank!" Ayano exclaimed wide-eyed. "But why?"

"Ahh, I was anticipating Kazuma's return, but I did not know of his motives for his reason in coming here. It was either he was going to do something or I was not intending on letting you wed at all. You're a strong independent woman Ayano, only a strong willed independent man would suit you, finest. It is based on my fine judgment." Jugo smiled sincerely.

Ayano teared up at her father's words. "I see. I guess we both only have one beloved, whom we will always cherish forever, because no one else can take their place, no one else suits us better." Ayano said laying her head on her father's shoulder. They were on the back porch of the Kannagi main household, watching the sakura leaves dwindle in the breeze.

"It is true. Your mother will always be apart of me, always be with me, she is eternally my love."

"Mhmm! And Kazuma, Kazuma... is my beloved." Ayano smiled, spotting Kazuma speaking with Ren by the pond.

A soft facial expression and a light-tinted scarlet blush began to wistfully lace her face. _**He is forever my beloved.**_

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Writers block and a certainly uncalled for headache came upon me late afternoon, yesterday and I just had to lay down and rest, however, I have gotten around working on this again this early morning and here it is, finished. And sorry if it seems to be rushed, I wasn't intending on it sounding like that ^ ^; **

**Otherwise, I am proud of this fanfict. It portrays how Ayano's ceremony would go about and how her love for Kazuma was diminishing. It also portrays a strong relationship between Ayano and her father. I also wanted to try out the idea of Kazuma confessing his love first, using it to encourage Ayano to be honest about her feelings. All in all this I what I wanted to express, I hoped you all enjoyed it! C:**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**-AznAnimeFreak4life aka Casey Chan**

**P.s Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, I look forward to hearing your feedback :D**

**3/21/2013; 11:47 am [I like the idea of putting the date and time, it reminds me about when I put in all this hard work x'D]**


End file.
